


Request: Tony Teases Peter

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Flustered Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Feels, Peter has a crush, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson, tony is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Tony teases Peter for liking someone. It’s fluff. Tony is worried about his son-figure and then he really isn’t worried at all.request came from tumblr user @peterbeanie
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Request: Tony Teases Peter

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: kittybellestark

Peter wasn’t shy around Tony anymore. He didn’t stumble over his words or stutter nearly as bad as he used too. Peter’s wide eyes of hero-worship faded and turned into something much more complex. Peter wasn’t guarded around Tony anymore. There was no fear of talking to The Tony Stark or Iron Man. It was just Tony and Peter.

They had lab time together and watched movies. Tony would make sure to pick Peter up from school personally at least once a week on top of Happy already picking Peter up every other day.

Peter already stayed at the tower whenever May was working doubles or doinng overnight shifts. Tony viewed Peter as his own son and Peter viewed Tony as a father-figure.

So Tony was bothered when Peter started icing him out again. It wasn’t anything big at first. It started with Peter no longer talking about his friends. And then Peter ditching lab days. Then the stuttering and word stumbling was back, and Tony was worried.

Calling May was helpful, to a point, but Tony still didn’t feel better about it. May had suggested that Peter had a crush on someone. How outrageous. Surely Peter would have told Tony about it.

When Peter finally showed up for a lab day, red-faced and pouring out apologizes, Tony decided it’s time to face the music, and start getting his answers.

“It’s okay Pete, you found someone better than me, and you’re slowly replacing me with them, I get it. I’m just one of the two people who provide for you. Le sigh.” Tony then sighs dramatically brining a hand up to his head and leaning backwards.

“No, no, I swear I’m not replacing you! Tony, I wouldn’t replace you I promise I was just a little busy.”

Peter moves to his workbench , tossing his bag on the ground and activating some of the holo-screens. Tony watches him, seeing how Peter avoids Tony’s eyes, with his shoulders up to his ears. He hates that his kid doesn’t feel comfortable enough to tell him what’s happening.

“Oh, I see. ‘A little busy,’ I understand, I remember being your age. Of course when I was your age I was in college and therefore ‘a little busy,’ was technically illegal, although consensual, I get it, no worries. You got your needs. Just be ‘a little busy’ on May’s time not mine.” Tony shrugged working on getting Peter to open up.

Peter dropped his head against the workbench, a resounding thud that had Tony jump up and check to make sure Peter was okay.

“No harming yourself. That’s an order. We use our words. I don’t like seeing you hurt kid.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just, ugh, no that’s not the type of busy. No. God, no we’re not talking about that.”

Tony leveled Peter with a look, trying to maintain eye contact with Peter, but Peter keep avoiding his eyes.

“So, who is it? I can have Iron Man go pay them a visit and make sure they never hurt you. Apparently, from what I’ve heard Iron Man can be pretty threatening.”

“Tony!” Peter scolded. “You’re not threatening them. Drop it.”

Tony laughed, ruffling Peter’s hair. And moving back to his own bench.

“So there is someone?”

“Yes,” Peter finally relents with a sigh, “but we’re not ready to have anyone know, so please don’t threaten anyone, or go snooping to find out through some way that makes you look innocent, please?”

“Kid, I promise I will never invade your privacy unless I believe you to be in danger, okay? If you’re not ready to tell me that’s fine, tell me when you’re ready, but until then it’s my job to tease you about it.”

Peter wasn’t shy around Tony anymore. He wasn’t. No wide eyed wonder or hero worship. Which is why, when two weeks later when Peter whispered “it’s Ned, by the way,” unprompted during movie night, Tony felt so proud.

Of course, he couldn’t help but saying, “you mean Ted, or was it Fred?” Earning a laugh from Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kittybellestark


End file.
